


Comfort

by WhateverIWantToWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Warming, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Underage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Somnophilia, Statutory Rape, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Young Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverIWantToWrite/pseuds/WhateverIWantToWrite
Summary: Sam awakes to a surprise in his bed, or more specifically his cock. The surprise is from his nephew Castiel.Castiel is six, Sam Winchester is twenty-one.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Uncle Sammy or The Cabin, those were my works. I am well aware there are no redeeming qualities in these stories, but why would you expect that in these types of stories? 
> 
> The comments don't bother me, I will always tag these stories as appropriately as possible if you click and read it, that is your decision, I'm not forcing you to. You can leave a comment on how immoral they are if it makes you feel better, but you're the one clicking on them and perhaps even reading them. Don't blame me for that.

Sam couldn't help but push his hips into the eager mouth that was sucking him off. "Feels so good..." It felt so good, that Sam didn't even register that he fell asleep alone in his room, yet awoke with someone sucking him off. 

When it did finally click, Sam threw his blanket off and moaned at the sight. His little nephew who just turned six had discarded Sam's shorts to have access to his cock. "Cas?"

"Hmm?" The boy had looked so content as he pulled himself off of it. His lips were puffy, and his hair was a mess, Castiel looked incredibly fucked out. 

Sam pulled Castiel up to his lap and didn't know how he missed the fact that Castiel had been undressed, perhaps he was just that used to seeing the boy naked. "What are you doing?"

"Had a nightmare." Castiel had tried to go to his Dad's room but it was locked, he was too scared to really try and get in. So he ran to his Uncle Sammy, it didn't matter if Sam was awake or not, Castiel was always welcomed. 

Sam was playing with the boy's hair and rubbing one hand all over his small boy's body. "So you came in here to suck me off?" Sam had cupped his boy's tiny little cocklet, it was adorable. Especially, the little noises falling out of Castiel's mouth. 

"Needed you," Castiel whined and Sam could hear the desperation, so he repositioned himself. 

He separated his legs, and laid down, giving Castiel full access. "Okay, okay. Well, here's some more room." At that Castiel got off of his Uncle's lap and laid down between them. 

Castiel licked around the tip, getting Sam's precum, before taking in the tip. Sam's hand found it's way into Castiel's hair, and cooed encouragement. 

"Look at yourself, Baby, so eager." Sam let Castiel take his time to take him further, while Sam got pleasure out of this, it was for Castiel's comfort first. 

Which is why he began to whisper more encouragement to his boy. "God, you look beautiful. So gorgeous." 

Sam kept whispering encouragement as Castiel took more and more in his mouth. 

After a certain point, Castiel stopped taking in more and his breathing evened out. Sam noticed when he began to fall asleep himself. 

All Sam could do was cover them back up and drift off himself. He didn't dare take away Castiel's comfort. 

Besides, Sam was sure he'd awaken before Dean, so he doubted he would be caught. If so, well, at least his angel was comforted from his nightmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a much shorter story, however, if you have a request I might do it. So feel free to comment any of your ideas.


End file.
